


Почти рождественская история.

by Edema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по ключу на рождественский фест.<br/>Ключ: верность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти рождественская история.

Люди — очень странные собаки. Они покрыты шерстью только в отдельных местах, не едят собачий корм, брыкаются во сне и никогда не помечают свою территорию, гуляя на свежем воздухе.

Мой хозяин не был исключением. Он был коротко стриженным, имел светлый окрас, судя по шерсти на голове, в холке достигал не менее ста восьмидесяти сантиметров. На завтрак ел исключительно овсяную кашу с сухофруктами и был очень породистым, потому что женщины то и дело обнюхивали его шею, хотя каждый знает, что природа придумала для этого более доступные места.

Мужчины в этом смысле вели себя более достойно. Но они бывали в нашем доме редко, а вот приставучая блондинка по имени Шэрон не упускала ни одной возможности забраться к Стиву на колени и вылизывать его лицо до тех пор, пока он не уносил ее в ванну. 

У моего Стива поистине ангельское терпение. Не знаю, кто еще мог бы вытерпеть столько ее жалобных поскуливаний в то время, как он настойчиво раз за разом намыливал и поливал водой это странное существо. Мало этого, Шэрон всё чаще занимала мое место в хозяйской постели, носила на себе мех пятнистой кошки и противно цокала высокими каблуками по паркету в гостиной.

Она без зазрения совести таскала из тарелки моего хозяина самые лакомые кусочки и бесконечно обливала себя чудовищными средствами, от резкого запаха которых мне приходилось скрываться под диваном. Не знаю, почему мой хозяин вместо ошейника от блох подарил ей мелкую и ненадежную цепь. Видимо, у него были свои особые планы, но с моими они абсолютно точно шли вразрез.

Ни один приличный пес не потерпит, чтобы по вечерам его запирали на кухне, а утром не пускали понежиться в теплой постели. Ни одно уважающее себя животное не позволит, чтобы кого-то другого трепали за ушком, целовали в холку и не замечали твоего трагически печального выражения морды «позабыт, позаброшен» или, что еще хуже, совершенно перестали реагировать на брови, собранные «домиком».

Ни один уважающий себя пес не позволит, чтобы хозяин оставался равнодушным и перестал замечать, как именно ты сел, лег или как сердито ухватил плюшевого зеленого монстра, который крупнее тебя в два раза, и пытаешься пройти с ним в дверь.

Но самое обидное — это когда твой хозяин — лучший из лучших и самый нежный из всех заботливых — в одних трусах с супергероем на стратегически важном месте шлепает босиком в душ, игнорируя тапочки, которые ты несешь ему в зубах.

Разбитая ваза, лужа в гостиной и изгрызенный задник туфли с отвратительной красной подошвой вызвали не одобрение, а, напротив, много громких слов и обещание отдать меня обратно в питомник.

И я ушел.

Просто отошел на безопасное расстояние на прогулке, когда эта блондинка выпустила поводок из своих цепких коготков и впилась ими в моего Стива. Они обнюхивали друг друга, стоя под большим деревом, и препротивно повизгивали, лобызаясь, как два бестолковых щенка.

Я решил, что найду другого хозяина или, по крайней мере, приведу в дом того, кто не будет занимать моего места в постели, если уж моему хозяину так необходимо иногда держать на коленях кого-то, кроме меня.

Передвигаться на четырех лапах совсем не то, что ехать в уютной корзинке, сидя за широченной спиной Стива, и нестись по дороге на его двухколесном монстре, который ревет похлеще скандального питбуля Локкса из питомника. Поэтому при первой же возможности я заскочил в большой дом на колесах и взобрался на удобное сидение.

Оказывается, мир полон приятных людей. Все хотят тебя приласкать, накормить и сделать комплимент твоему безупречному воспитанию. Дети дружелюбны, а старушки сердечны, чего нельзя сказать о полицейских, которые пытаются тебя схватить за ошейник и пахнут, как курьер почтовой службы Сэм, рыбными бургерами и пережаренной картошкой.

***

День пролетел как один миг, особенно если ты успел оббегать все дорожки центрального парка, познакомился с очаровательной болонкой Пегги и уснул на крыльце небольшого магазинчика на ярком солнышке.

И только вечер напомнил о том, что на улице вовсе не лето и погода изменчива, как характер консьержа Коулсона, живущего на первом этаже, который приветлив, если только хозяин ведет тебя на поводке и не забывает взять с собой на прогулку пакет с совком.

Ветер пронизывал насквозь, а мелкий и колючий снег пребольно бил по морде. Улица не казалась уже такой дружелюбной, а добродушные старушки все как одна исчезли. Пришлось искать укрытие за большим мусорным баком и даже немного взгрустнуть, вспоминая, что дома сейчас хозяин наверняка расправляется с куском мяса на косточке, и ароматный запах его стряпни разливается по всей гостиной.

— Эй, кто это так скулит? — Незнакомец приятной наружности наклонился совсем близко. Вкусный запах кофе и сладких пончиков пощекотал нос, и я поднял морду вверх, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. — Замерз?

Незнакомец говорил тихо, но его голос показался мне приятным, а сам он производил впечатление хорошего человека. Никакой агрессии, никакой опасности. Я вышел из своего укрытия и, стараясь не спугнуть прохожего, аккуратно обнюхал его обувь. О! Дорогущие кожаные ботинки, которые так приятно пожевать на досуге! Определенно приличный человек.

Я с надеждой заглянул ему в глаза. Не прохладно-голубые, как у моего хозяина, а цвета крепкого чая, который он пьет по утрам. Такие добрые и лучистые, что один только взгляд мог отогреть и обласкать.

Мужчина улыбнулся и вытащил из пакета половинку недоеденного пончика:

— Прости, я же не знал, что встречу тебя. — Он протянул мне пончик.

Отдать незнакомому псу свой ужин! Без всякого сомнения — приличный человек.

Мне не хотелось его расстраивать, и я лизнул сладкую глазурь в знак благодарности. Пончик тут же перекочевал ко мне поближе. Жаль только, что я не мог объяснить незнакомцу, что собаки породы бигль не едят пончиков совсем. Они предпочитают свежее мясо, творог с курагой или, на худой конец, собачий корм класса люкс.

Но незнакомец, судя по всему, не знал тайных предпочтений собак моей породы. И всё же я был ему благодарен — парочка ласковых слов в промозглый, холодный вечер, когда ты вдруг понял, что остался один на всем белом свете, и предложение перекусить — дорогого стоят.

Но, к сожалению, добрый этот человек больше ничего не мог мне предложить, и я вернулся на свое место за большим баком. Уткнулся мордой в хвост, потому что так было намного теплее дожидаться наступления утра, и закрыл глаза.

— Ты собираешься тут ночевать? — Незнакомец снова заглянул в мое укрытие. — Мне кажется, это не лучшее решение.

Он с опаской протянул руку к моему ошейнику, и я отвернул морду, чтобы он не боялся. Но этот чудак ни капли и не боялся, по крайней мере, руки его не дрожали и я не чувствовал запаха страха, который появляется всякий раз при виде незнакомой собаки.

Он начинал мне нравиться всё больше и больше.

Незнакомец, видимо, пытался прочитать, что было выбито на ошейнике, но в такой темноте можно было рассмотреть только красно-синий отблеск металлической звезды, которая украшала кожаный ремешок.

Звезда — особая гордость моего хозяина. Стив любил всякие побрякушки, но ни шипы, ни бусины, ни другие металлические штучки не пришлись ему по вкусу, поэтому он выбрал плетеный ошейник со звездой и всякий раз надевал его мне на шею, когда мы выходили на прогулку.

— Пойдем-ка домой, — незнакомец несильно потянул за ошейник, — а утром решим, что с тобой делать.

Он отступил на шаг назад и похлопал себя по ноге, как делал обычно мой хозяин, когда звал меня за собой.

— Идем. — Он еще так смешно посвистел, как старик Фьюри в питомнике, чем вызвал к себе невероятное доверие.

И я решился. Я вышел из-за бака и сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу.

— Всё будет хорошо, дружище, не сомневайся.

Незнакомец подошел к краю дороги и поднял руку. Желтый автомобиль притормозил, и водитель приоткрыл дверцу:

— Куда едем, сэр? — Темнокожий шофер похлопывал пальцами по оплетке руля и улыбался. — Багаж? Может, заедем в маркет или прихватим кого-нибудь по пути?!

— Нет, спасибо, — незнакомец отрицательно покачал головой, — просто хочу домой.

Темнокожий водитель погасил приветливую улыбку и вдруг замахал руками, указывая куда-то назад:

— Эй, никаких собак в салоне!

— Собак? — Мой новый друг удивленно оглянулся себе за спину, не понимая, как водитель мог рассмотреть в темноте улицы небольшую собаку. Он же не знал, что я уже принял решение и занял место на теплом и уютном сидении, но не стал возмущаться, а только рассмеялся. — Плачу по двойному тарифу, поехали.

Наверное, я был хорошим псом, и Догги-Клаус решил сделать мне рождественский подарок, о котором я не мог и мечтать. С этой минуты я обрел друга и новый дом.

Незнакомец оказался фантастически непредсказуемым. Он не впал в ярость, когда я первым запрыгнул в наполненную теплой водой ванну и немного там поплавал, разгоняя душистую пену и желтых резиновых уточек, точь-в-точь как у моего хозяина. Он высушил мою шерсть и предложил мне на выбор остаться в гостиной на диване или в кресле небольшой спальни. А когда ночью я затосковал в незнакомом для меня месте и устроился у него под боком, ничего не говоря, просто обнял меня и прижал к себе покрепче.

Тони.

Моего нового друга звали Тони, если я не ошибаюсь, потому что голос, который всякий раз отвечал на звонок, громко и четко произносил: жизнеспособная модель Тонистарка.

Но все знакомые говорили ему — Тони. И мне нравилось. Такое теплое и уютное слово, от которого мне хотелось сразу взобраться к нему на колени и вылизать его заботливые руки и приятное во всех отношениях лицо.

Мне нравилось, как Тони обсуждал со мной за завтраком то, что увидел по телевизору или вычитал в утренней газете, то смеясь, то возмущаясь и проливая на себя свой бесконечный кофе. 

Мне очень нравилось, когда он советовался со мной при выборе собачьего корма и нового ошейника. Как смешно присвистывал, если по улице шла красотка, похожая на подружку моего Стива, и закатывал глаза, если я рычал и выражал свое мнение, как только она оборачивалась и махала рукой нам в ответ.

Мы подолгу гуляли с ним, пока он цеплял белые бумажки на столбы и стены домов.  
При этом Тони говорил со мной тихо и ласково, глядя прямо в глаза, и обещал, что еще чуть-чуть, и мой хозяин обязательно найдется, и обязательно придет за мной. И я ему верил.

Он был невероятно проницательным и не мог не замечать, что иногда я лежал, глядя на дверь, и не хотел играть ни в мяч, ни таскать в зубах специально купленные для меня косточки, ни есть вкуснейшие крекеры для собак, которые никогда не переводились в моей миске.

— Скучаешь? — Тони говорил это с такой грустью, что я понимал: мой новый хозяин привязался ко мне не меньше, чем я. 

И мое собачье сердце сжималось от невозможности объяснить, что я и сам не знаю, смог бы я оставить его теперь, когда мы так подружились.

Но я скучал. Всё же мне не хватало тихих вечеров, когда мой прежний хозяин Стив разворачивал большой лист и начинал рисовать. Он брал в руки странные палочки, которые с шуршащим звуком скользили по бумаге, оставляя черные полосы, из которых постепенно вырастал город, или лицо этой надоедливой Шэрон, или я — ваш покорный слуга.

В отличие от него, Тони был изобретателем. В его доме часто что-то взрывалось и разлеталось на части, оглашая округу страшным грохотом, заставляя меня прятаться в ворохе одежды, которая скапливалась в шкафу, пока его помощница не приводила всё в порядок и не раскладывала вещи по своим местам, чтобы в следующий раз найти их точно в таком же состоянии.

Но однажды Тони вытащил с верхней полки мой старый ошейник и, заметно волнуясь, надел его мне на шею. Мы вышли на улицу, прошли мимо бульвара, по которому обычно гуляли, и свернули к Центральному парку. Волнение Тони передавалось и мне, и я торопился поскорее закончить эту странную прогулку, натягивая поводок и переходя с шага на беспокойный бег.

— Чувствуешь, дружище, — голос Тони был не такой, как всегда, и я остановился, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, и даже издал жалобный визг, который Тони принял за нетерпение. — Умница!

— Джек?!

Чей-то голос, почти позабытый, но такой знакомый позвал меня. Я обернулся и замер. 

Стив?!

— Джекки!!! — Мой Стив бежал мне навстречу и тянул свои длинные ручищи вперед, как маленький ребенок. 

Я дернул поводок из рук Тони и рванулся к нему с громким лаем, забывая обо всем на свете. А Стив упал на колени, прямо на холодный снег, и схватил меня в охапку.

Я вертелся волчком у него в руках, повизгивая, вылизывая его руки и лицо, наслаждаясь запахом акварельных красок и резиновых ластиков, которыми пропахли кончики его пальцев.

— Как же я скучал без тебя, дурашка ты мой! — Стив целовал меня теплыми губами, трепал за ухом и оглаживал своими огромными ладонями всего от ушей до хвоста, не веря своему счастью.

— Спасибо вам! — Он поднялся на ноги и протянул Тони раскрытую ладонь.

Надо же! 

Самая высокая степень доверия незнакомому человеку! Если бы вы знали, как я был горд за своего Стива и как радовался за моего Тони!

— Я вам так благодарен, что вы не дали Джекки пропасть в этом огромном городе. — Стив смешно тряс Тони руку, обхватив ее обеими ладонями.

Тони должен был остаться доволен, я даже не сомневаюсь. У Стива крепкие руки, но нежные и трепетные пальцы.

— Всё в порядке. — Тони смущенно улыбнулся и почему-то начал натягивать перчатки. — Кажется, самое время вернуться домой, сегодня прохладно для длительной прогулки.

— Да-да, непременно. — Стив снова присел на корточки, оглаживая меня по бокам и вдруг взглянул на моего Тони вот так — снизу вверх— и в его глазах отразилось чистое зимнее небо.

— У тебя замечательный хозяин, — Тони потрепал меня за ухом и подмигнул, — не теряйся больше.

— Ну, что Джекки? Домой?! — Стив потянул меня за поводок, и я послушно пошел, еле поспевая за ним. Оказывается, я совсем забыл о его привычке ступать широко и уверенно, совсем не так, как мой Тони.

Тони?!

Я резко остановился. Тони ушел недалеко, но казался совсем маленьким человечком, грустным и одиноким. Мой Тони, он остался там совсем один, и это было несправедливо.

И я повернул назад, рванулся из рук Стива, изо всех сил натягивая поводок. Я летел, как ветер и громко лаял, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

И Тони обернулся и замер.

Два человека застыли друг напротив друга, а я метался между ними, лаял и визжал, подпрыгивал вверх и хватал за ладони, то одного, то другого, не понимая, почему они не могут остаться со мной оба.

А потом лег посередине между ними, прямо на снег, давая им время на раздумье.

Первым отмер Стив:

— Тони, — он сделал шаг навстречу, — я же могу называть васТони?

— Конечно, Стив.

— Мне кажется, Джекки приглашает вас на чай.

— На кофе, — смущенно улыбнулся Тони, — если вы не против.

— Конечно, на кофе, — Стив отзеркалил его улыбку, — тут недалеко, всего два квартала.

— Если у вас есть время, — голос Тони дрогнул.

Мне показалось, или мой Тони кокетничал с моим Стивом? В любом случае в этот момент они оба были прекрасны, как рассвет.

— Этим вечером я абсолютно свободен.

***

Прошло совсем немного времени, и я понял — люди не особая порода собак, как я думал когда-то.

Они — человеки.

И самое прекрасное в них — это то, как они умеют выражать свои чувства. В словах, в прикосновениях, во взглядах. В том, как трепетно проводят ладонью по волосам, плечам и спине. Как целуют в первый раз и каждый последующий.

Когда мой Стив выражает свои чувства к моему Тони, я ухожу в соседнюю комнату и оставляю их наедине.

И это справедливо.

Они же никогда не мешают мне вылизывать мою подружку — визгливую бесстыдницу Пегги, которая всегда с наслаждением подставляет мне свой нежный животик, стоит мне появиться на горизонте.

И ещё: мы разные, но объединяет нас главное.

Мы умеем хранить верность.


End file.
